Journey
by The Penumbra
Summary: The guys meet at university, years after their journey to the west. What does Kanzeon Bosatsu have in mind this time? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki unfortunately! (unfortunately for me, luckily for all the Saiyuki fans and the poor guys in Saiyuki!!)  
  
Author's note: I changed the names a bit in this fic  
  
Sanzo = Koryou (ok, that wasn't v. original!)  
  
Gojyo = Shinji  
  
Goku = Shoryo  
  
Hakkai = Takeshi  
  
Hope that's not too confusing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had always been the odd one out... the unwanted one, too clever for his own good and too different to be liked. He shook his head, trying to erase each damn word from his memory.every day....every day the same words, the taunting laughter, grown worse when his guardian Komyou had been killed in an accident.....   
  
Koryou shivered and looked up. He'd worked hard to get this scholarship; it was his only actual means of escape from them. They looked down on him because he'd been adopted and hated him cause he'd inherited everything. Now he could try to forget. Not that he'd be accepted. He was sure of that at least. People with blonde hair and violet eyes were the exception rather than the rule, and being younger than the other students meant trouble. Koryou was already attracting too much attention for his liking. He took a deep breath in and marched defiantly into the lecture room.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Shinji glared at the two guys who were in front of him. "What do you mean to say with that?"   
  
"Simple... that we don't want people of your kind hanging around here"   
  
Shinji fumed. Why the hell didn't they leave him in peace? These people really found it hard to accept others who were different, like him. It wasn't his fault he had red hair and eyes. Not that he cared anymore. He grinned. Anyway, it was actually a plus, girls liked a little variety...   
  
One of them pushed him to the wall. "What are you smirking at you bloody freak?"   
  
"Just at you and your attitude big guy" Shinji stared straight at Sendoh. People always got unnerved when he looked too long into their eyes. Not girls though....it thrilled them to look into his ruby coloured eyes...he grinned again.   
  
"Stop smiling you jerk!" The guy aimed a punch at his face. Shinji reacted so quickly that Sendoh never saw it coming. He crumbled into a heap on the floor. His friend backed off looking uncertainly from Shinji towards his pal.   
  
"My, my," someone suddenly said. They turned to see Takeshi, one of the Prefects. "I think you guys are late for lectures aren't you?" he said smiling.   
  
"Yeah sure," mumbled Sendoh's pal, pulling Sendoh up, "we were just leaving" They went off, leaving Shinji and Takeshi alone.   
  
"I could have dealt with them alone" Shinji looked angrily at Takeshi. "You don't have to play nursemaid with me!"  
  
"I wasn't actually," Takeshi smiled, "i was just worried about them."  
  
Shinji paused, and then grinned back. Heck, Takeshi was a good friend though sometimes too serious. And sometimes, he did tend to hit harder then he meant to. He sighed and started walking towards his class.   
  
"I heard that there's going to be a new student," he said, trying to change the subject.   
  
"That's right. He's younger that the rest of us." said Takeshi. "He might be with you for Biology you know. He won a scholarship"   
  
"What?!" Shinji snorted." It's a HE? Younger and with a scholarship? Great, another nerdy guy! I bet he'll the typical goody two shoes! Why couldn't it have been a pretty girl with great legs instead of teacher's pet?"   
  
"Shinji!" Takeshi shook his head at him, "There's no need to judge him already. The kid will be feeling a bit lonely. Why don't you take him around?"   
  
Shinji stared at his friend open mouthed. Sometimes, he doubted Takeshi was sane. If he thought that he was going to carry round a nerdy guy to frighten off all the chicks, he had another thought coming! "Why don't you take care of him?" he hissed.   
  
"Because I'm a third year student, while you're also a first year student. I'd ask Shoryo, but I'm not sure he has any classes with him. Well, got to go now. See you!" and Takeshi went off, leaving Shinji swearing under his breath in front of his lecture room door.   
  
  
* * *   
  
Shinji sat behind Anita, one of his ex girlfriends. He winked at her and she giggled, blushing. Looking around he tried to spot Mr Nerd. Were the hell was he? Then he spotted....blonde hair? Oh my God. Shinji took a deep breath in. So Takeshi had been wrong. The new student was a girl! And a bloody good looking chick too!  
  
He craned his neck trying to get a better view. It was a pity she was wearing a loose top cause he couldn't see if she had much in front...well, she didn't seem to have much, but that could have been just the impression given by the T-shirt. She seemed to favour boyish clothes...well, he'd soon cure her out of that! Hell, he would definitely help out the new kid....  
  
He smiled and settled back into his seat and dreamt of what he would say and do to the girl while the lecturer droned on.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey" Shinji flashed a smile at the new girl, "What's your name?"   
  
"What's it to you?" She glared at him.   
  
"I just asked that's all." Hell, she had a bit of a temper...well he liked that, gave a bit of spice to a relationship.   
  
She hesitated, as if she weren't sure of how she should answer. " It's Koryou, but that's none of your business."  
  
Koryou went off, angry with himself. What the hell had got into him? He should have told him to get lost.   
  
Shinji stood frozen to the spot. Koryou? That was a guy's name! So the blonde chick was a guy? Oh shit. That was why she, or actually was so flat in front! Luckily no one knew about his mistake. And it wasn't his fault that the kid looked so girlish! Shinji took off, hoping that no one had noticed that he had been trying to pick up an underage guy.   
  
* * *  
  
"Takeshi!!!" Takeshi turned to see a brown haired whirlwind bearing down on him. it was Shoryo carrying what seemed to be rations for an entire army. "What to join me?" asked Shoryo , with his mouth already full.   
  
Takeshi sat down at the table at motioned to Shoryo to do the same.  
  
"Where's the red haired pervert?" asked Shinji again.   
  
Takeshi smiled, "I asked him to show a new student around."   
  
Shoryo paused before biting a sandwich, "Emm...I was asking about Shinji. You know...that guy who's always running after girls?"   
  
Takeshi's smile grew wider, "That's right. I'm afraid that he wasn't very enthusiastic about it. But seeing that he's late, his probably with the kid."   
  
Shoryo snorted. " Dream on Takeshi. There's no was Shinji's going to take care of a kid who's younger than him and who's a guy and who's won a scholarship." He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed it reflectively. "If you ask me, he's with some girl with a short skirt."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
"Give me back those books!!"  
  
"Try and take them baby!"   
  
Shinji looked up. Oh no, not again. Sendoh never stopped picking on others. It was the blonde kid this time. There'd be no way he'd manage to beat Sendoh, the kid was too short and slight of build.   
  
"Crybaby! Momma's little girl!"  
  
"Give me my stuff you fat bastard!"   
  
Should he interfere? He usually tried to keep out of trouble, but... the boy faintly reminded him of himself.... and he hated Sendoh anyway. "Why don't you leave the kid alone you jerk?"   
  
Koryou turned round, eyes flashing. "I don't need your help."   
  
"I don't need your help" mimicked Sendoh. Whamm! Koryou hit him straight in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.  
  
Shinji was surprised. The kid was small, but he sure wasn't bad. He was going to be in big trouble though... A few other guys were approaching, and they were all Sendoh's buddies.   
  
"No offence meant kiddo" Shinji strolled over' "I just don't think you should have all the fun to yourself."   
  
"I'm not a kid" Koryou glared at Shinji who grinned back.   
  
"Suit yourself. Koryou right? I'm Shinji." Shinji put out his hand. Koryou hesitated, and then took it. What was getting into him? He was getting too friendly. But Shinji seemed so damn familiar..   
  
"Hey you!" They were surrounded by Sendoh's group. They all seemed ready for a fight.   
  
"Ready to kick their ass kid?" said Shinji.  
  
"I'm not a kid. And stop wasting time!!!!"  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Five minutes later they were only two people standing, Shinji and Koryou. The others had run off or were on the floor groaning.  
  
"Nice job." Shinji took out a cigarette and lit it. "Better get going now... I got to meet some friends."  
  
"Oh.Ok," Koryou looked around. He felt as if this had already happened... as if he'd already fought by Shinji's side...He picked up his books. He felt strangely disappointed, as if he almost wanted to follow Shinji. What the!!!!! He was definitely going crazy. "I. whatever." He walked off cursing himself for letting his guard down. He could never be friends with anyone. Ever.   
  
Shinji sighed. Takeshi was never going to believe this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter one!! Why I made Koryou / Sanzo younger than the rest? Poor Sanzo is always the oldest, so why shouldn't he have the chance to be the youngest? Hope that wasn't too bad (*_*)  
  
Sanzo: It was.  
  
Gojyo: Can you see me mistaking a guy for a girl?  
  
Sanzo: Can you imagine me being mistaken for a girl? Or being bullied? (he takes out his gun).  
  
Konzen: (^_^) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish Saiyuki belonged to me..but It doesn't :p  
  
Here's Chapter 2 of my fanfic. No reviews yet. (Konzen wipes away a tear). Read on!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You what?" Takeshi and Shoryo stared at Shinji. They could hardly believe that Shinji had taken the trouble to help a kid from being bullied. The red head usually tried to keep out of trouble unless he was provoked.  
  
"Why?" asked Shoryo.  
  
"Hell!!" Shinji was getting irritated. A guy does a good turn and he still gets third degree! It was as if he had tried to hurt the kid instead of help him! "I just felt like it ok? Bloody kid didn't even say thanks!"  
  
Not that he'd expected him to. Shinji had got the weird feeling that Koryou would hit him with a fan... Man! What would a kid be doing with a fan?   
  
"Is that him?"  
  
"Where?"   
  
Shinji and Takeshi looked round to where Shoryo was pointing. Koryou was standing near the canteen door looking pretty unsure about what he should do. When he saw all those people he decided that he'd better go somewhere else. He hated crowds. But before he could leave, someone yelled out his name.  
  
He turned round quickly and saw a brown haired kid waving at him. Shit. He looked familiar, but Koryou was pretty sure that he'd never met him before. What the hell did he mean by yelling out his name like that? Koryou was conscious of people staring and others smiling. He crossed the room quickly determined to shut the idiot up. Once at the table he got another shock. Hell! the red head was there...and there was a guy with emerald eyes.those eyes....   
  
"Hey are you ok?" Takeshi half rose in concern. The kid had turned very pale all of a sudden.   
  
"Yeah... sure." Koryou turned angrily at Shoryo, trying to shrug off the feeling that he had already met him before. "What the hell do you want?"   
  
"I just wanted to be friendly," replied Shoryo looking at him innocently with large golden brown eyes.   
  
"Well don't be," hissed Koryou, "I don't need friends get it? Get it?"   
  
"Hey brat there's no need to be so high and mighty!" It was Shinji's turn to glare at Koryou. What the hell did the guy think he was? Ok the baku saru was annoying, but only he had the right to pick on him!   
  
"I don't remember asking your opinion red haired kappa!" Koryou shot back.   
  
"Why you little..!!"   
  
"Now, now, there's no need to fight is there?" Takeshi smiled but there was a warning glint in his eyes. Shinji looked defiantly at him but sat down. "I'm sorry if we started off on the wrong foot. It's Koryou right? I'm Takeshi, that's Shoryo, and I take it you've already met Shinji right?"   
  
Koryou stared at Takeshi. What kind of guy was this? Well, after all it was in Hakkai's nature to be so... hey wait! the guy's name was Takeshi, and what did he know about the guy's nature? He'd just met him. He was going crazy! Koryou decided that he could afford to talk to them a bit, at least to discover why they seemed so familiar.  
  
"Yes, my name's Koryou"   
  
  
* * *   
  
Shoryo was a bit of a madcap with an enormous appetite. He polished off twenty meat buns during lunch break and was still feeling hungry! That didn't surprise Koryou though...he'd half expected him to have a large appetite. Shoryo was lean though muscular. He was the youngest of the three, he was eighteen, but behaved like a twelve year old.  
  
Koryou watched on as he fought with Shinji over the last candy bar. Those two behaved like brothers, but from what he had gathered Shoryo was an orphan who lived with Takeshi.   
  
Takeshi smiled a lot... but still Koryou got the impression that he was hiding a lot of sorrow even though he was pretty successful guy... He was 21, had a car and an apartment, was pretty well off as his family owned one of the largest banks in the country He was studying physcology.   
  
Shinji was also 21 but had decided to drop out of the physcology course and had started another course, ending up in Koryou's same class. He was a bit of a womanizer though, winking at every damn girl that crossed his path. He didn't mention his family.  
  
"And now you know all there is to be known about us," concluded Takeshi.   
  
[[ "No I don't...I still have to know what makes you so familiar...." ]]   
  
"And what about you?" asked Shinji. "You've just sat there and listened and you haven't told us much about yourself."   
  
"There isn't much to say. I lived in Hiroshima for sixteen years. And this year I got a scholarship to come here. That's all." Koryou hated remembering his past and talking about himself. He'd come here to forget after all.   
  
"Wow, pretty eloquent aren't you kid? What about your family? Don't they miss their little genius? Don't they think you're too young to go about by yourself?"  
  
"I don't have a family. I was adopted and my guardian died a few years ago."  
  
Shinji blushed. Dammit! How stupid could he get? Well, the kid didn't seem too worried. He'd said it as coldly as if he was commenting about the weather.   
  
"My, my, I've got a lecture in 10 minute!" Takeshi broke the uncomfortable silence. He smiled at Koryou. "It was nice meeting you Koryou. See you soon."  
  
He rose and walked off. His smile turned into a frown. It was strange but he felt that he had known Koryou for quite sometime. Yet he was sure he'd never met him before. Violet eyes and blonde hair weren't that easily forgotten.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!!"  
  
"Don't you ever think about anything else you stupid monkey?"  
  
"I'm not a monkey you ero kappa!"   
  
Shinji and Shoryo were walking home after lectures and arguing as usual.  
  
"Em... Shinji?" asked Shoryo pulling at his sleeve, "About Koryou, did you feel something strange?"   
  
[[ "Something strange? Huh! The kid was definitely strange! But there was something else, something familiar in him... it was as if they had gone together on a long, long journey..." ]]  
  
"Why do you ask?" Shinji looked at Shoryo.  
  
"I don't know, it's just that... well.." Shoryo moved his head from side to side, as if trying to remember something, " I kind of knew him before you had told me about him. His hair...it shines like the sun..."  
  
"What! you've got a crush on the brat!"  
  
"Shut up Shinji!" Shoryo glared at him. "I'm being serious get it? I have this weird feeling that I know him, as if I had gone with him somewhere...to the West."  
  
"I know...I felt like that too."  
  
Shoryo stared at him. "You're not joking?"  
  
"No I'm not... and I think Takeshi felt the same way."  
  
  
  
[["Yes... I feel a memory stirring deep within, a memory from my past life, a memory of our long, long journey... to the West."]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the end of my 2nd Ch!  
  
Sanzo: At last.  
  
Konzen: You can be nasty at times.  
  
Sanzo: I know.  
  
Konzen: (frowns, then smiles at Sanzo who's playing with his gun) Right. for any brave reader. please give me some comments! (*_*) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki! I just wish I did!  
  
Thanks to Quantum and SeaGull for having reviewed my previous chapters! I appreciated all comments, and they helped me on with the next chapter. Please read on and feel free to criticise :)  
  
Gojyo : Ok! Then I think...  
  
Konzen: NOT YOU!!!!!!  
  
By the way, sorry for using {.} when I need to show that someone is thinking to himself, but I still can't upload italics... It spoils the effect though...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm HUNGRY!!"  
  
"Shut up baku saru!"  
  
"Shut up yourself you red haired kappa!"  
  
"Dumb ape with a stomach instead of a brain!"  
  
"Perverted cockroach!!!"  
  
"URUSAI!!!!"   
  
Dammit! Shinji woke up sweating. He always woke up when the blonde guy started shooting. A blonde guy who looked disconcertingly like an older version of Koryou in a monk's robes. He would be sitting in the front seat of a jeep near the driver, who looked like Takeshi with a monocle and shorter hair. Shoryo had a sort of gold hair band and was always wanting to eat. Shinji grinned wearily. Some things never change, even in dreams.   
  
He got out of bed slowly and switched on the lights. It was still 4:00am. These dreams had started a few months ago, ever since he'd met Koryou in fact... The brat was more trouble than he was worth. He'd hang around with them some times in the canteen but never had much to say.   
  
{"He's all the time watching us...as if he wanted to find out something...but what?"}   
  
At least both Takeshi and Shoryo felt that there was something strange in the kid. Takeshi hadn't wanted to admit at first, always the diplomatist, but then he also admitted that Koryou seemed sort of familiar. Shinji opened the fridge. Naah...too early for beer. He opened a packet of juice and drank deeply. It was definitely worrying him. He'd never lost any sleep over a guy before.   
  
* * *  
  
"Your hair...It shines like the sun..."   
  
Shoryo chewed thoughtfully. Takeshi was a good cook, and always left something for a midnight snack. Food helped Shoryo think .. And he'd had lots to think about lately.  
  
Koryou was the main problem. He was strange, but Shoryo got the feeling that the group was complete when he was with them. He hadn't told Takeshi or Shinji, but before, it was as if there was something missing...  
  
He sighed and licked his lips. Bacon sandwiches were good. Very good. He couldn't understand how Koryou had the guts to refuse one. His loss anyway.  
  
Koryou wasn't the easiest person to get along with. He was rude, selfish and could be sharp, especially when Shoryo had just said something stupid. And yet.  
  
He yawned. Back to bed for now. Thoughts like this could be kept for the physics lecture.   
  
* * *   
  
"Hakkai? Will you save her?"   
  
Hakkai. Hakkai. Why did they all call him Hakkai? Takeshi was a perfectly good name.   
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"What is it Hakkai? Aren't you feeling well?"  
  
"Kyuu?"  
  
  
  
It was the too much work probably. A dragon with ruby coloured eyes that could turn into a jeep. What next? Takeshi laughed shakily to himself.   
  
{"What a hypocrite...I'm trying to laugh it off, but I believe it..."}  
  
"I wonder..." he murmured. He'd had these dreams for quite sometime now.   
  
{Ever since I met Koryou...}  
  
He'd dried to forget and ignore these dreams but it wasn't helping. He had to find out what was going on. And the sooner the better.  
  
Takeshi adjusted his glasses. Tomorrow he and Koryou would have a long talk.   
  
* * *   
  
Koryou sipped the coffee slowly. Every time he went to sleep he'd have weird dreams... Shoryo in chains... Takeshi in Chinese clothes with a small dragon on his shoulder... Shinji fighting with a strange stick with a curved end...and himself in monk's attire, chanting nonsensical verses...   
  
Even before he'd come to Tokyo, he'd often had dreams of himself in a novice's clothes sweeping the stairs of a monastery. At other times he'd be holding a gun and shooting at something which he couldn't see. He'd never told anyone about them, afraid that he'd been labelled as crazy.  
  
Sometimes he had dreams about a woman with long black hair and a charka on her forhead... He had the feeling that she could have explained everything had she wanted to.  
  
"Dammit, old hag! I want some answers. Now!"  
  
She never got angry though even when he called her names. She'd just laugh and tell him that the mystery would soon be cleared... Her name...he seemed to remember it...   
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu..".  
  
"That's right Konzen. Kanzeon Bosatsu is my name."   
  
Koryou spun round knocking over the coffee mug. The spilt coffee trickled down to the floor unnoticed. His cheeks had lost any trace of colour and he stood there staring. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.   
  
The woman he had dreamt about was standing right in front of him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will continue Chapter 4 soon. have to finish an assignment for next week before :-(  
  
Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you want to leave any comments or suggestions, please do so!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Goku: Yippee! I get to say this at last! *_he clears his throat and makes sure everyone is listening_* Konzen-san does _not_, and luckily will never own Saiyuki! *_turning to Hakkai* Did I get it right this time? _

Hakkai: *_smiles and nods at Goku,_* Well done Goku! It was perfect! 

Gojyo: *_muttering_* About time too… seeing he's been repeating it and getting it wrong for the last month…

Hakkai: _*frowns at Gojyo, then turns to the readers with a smile*_ Welcome to Chapter 4 of this story. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her lips curled into a smile on seeing him turn white. Koryou just stood there, unable to speak. Was he going mad, or was it the effect of too many late nights and caffeine? He rubbed his eyes, and blinked. She was still there. "Have you convinced yourself that you're not dreaming now?" Koryou scowled. That amused voice irritated the hell out of him. "You'd better mop that up before it stains the floor," she said, pointing to the spilt coffee. "Not that you should be drinking all that coffee at your age, but it's either that or smoking and saké with you isn't it?"

Smoking? Saké? She was definitely crazy. Plus, she was ordering him about, something which he couldn't stand.  "Why don't you clean it up old hag?" he growled angrily.

The woman chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your good manners over the years, Konzen." She sat down on one of the chairs and looked Koryou up and down. He felt himself going red under such close scrutiny. "You haven't lost your pretty face either," she said, winking at him lazily. She laughed again as he blushed furiously.He couldn't believe this. Koryou, tried to edge a far away from her as possible, and  wondered whether he could manage to get to the phone without her noticing, and call the police. She could be some crazy pervert who'd escaped from the lunatic asylum for all he knew.

She sighed. "You've been pestering me for an explanation for ages, and now that I've come to give you one, you're trying to run off?"

"So you want to give me an explanation?" The boy crossed his arms and looked at her angrily. "Fine! Then who the hell are you, why are you in my apartment, and what do you want from me?" 

She motioned him to get closer. "Take my hand and concentrate. You'll get all your answers then." He hesitated, wondering whether he could really trust her. But he did need to get some straight answers...

Oh what the hell! And he took her hand.

~~~~~~~

_                                      Konzen Douji…_

_                                                                      "Can you be his sun?"_

_             Tempou? Kenren? Goku?_

_                                                                                                                Genjo Sanzo…_

_                                                                             Oshou-sama?_

_          "Your hair…. It shines like the sun."   _

_                                                                    Hakkai? Gojyo?_

_                                                                                                            Goku?_

~~~~~~

Koryou gasped and drew back his hand. Images coursed through his brain, and he felt confused and lost… all this was incredible… it was impossible! He lifted his violet eyes to meet her hawk-like gaze… "It's not true is it?" he whispered weakly. "This Konzen… or Sanzo… he...they're not really me, right?" He waited for her to tell him that it was all a stupid joke, so that he could blast her out of his apartment and forget all this. But she shook her head slowly.

"Sorry… that was all true."

"And all the others… are they really…"

She sighed impatiently. "Haven't I already told you it's all true? Do you think I have the time to joke around with this stuff?" 

The sixteen year old didn't answer. Whatever he may have thought, he had not imagined that he would be faced with something like this. Kanzeon looked at him. She wondered how he would react to the whole idea.

"Well?" she asked "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Do what?"

"This job! Have you grown thick or something?"

The blond looked completely mystified "What job?" 

"Oh damn, haven't I explained it yet?" She looked at him gloomily. "Oh well…Call the others, I can explain it to you when you're all together"

~~~~~~~

Shinji buried his head deeper into the pillows, trying to drown the sound of the phone, but it kept on ringing insistently. He groaned, and dragged himself out of bed to look his watch. 3am…3AM???!! Who the hell would phone at such an hour? He grabbed the phone, hoping that there was at least a pretty girl on the other end.

"Hello? Shinji, is that you?" 

Shinji rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Shit, Takeshi! Don't you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, but I need you to come over quick." Takeshi seemed anxious.

 Shinji frowned. It was unlike his friend to sound so worried. "What's up?"

"I can't explain now. I'm waiting for you. Bye."

Shinji stared at the phone. Takeshi had just hung up on him, without even hinting at what had happened. The red head got out of bed. _He'd better have a good explanation for this, he thought grimly._

~~~~~~~~~

"There you are finally!" Takeshi practically bundled Shinji into the jeep where Shoryo was already snoring in the back seat. 

"You can't expect to call a guy in the middle of the night and think he's going to come round running do you?" Shinji looked at Takeshi who was driving. "Well? So why did you make me come over?"

"Koryou called and…" His voice died away at the look on his friend's face. 

"WHAT!!" Shinji exploded, "you made me come here cause the brat had a nightmare?"

"No, Shinji, listen I…"

"I don't bloody care! If this is just a wild goose chase, I'm going to make him and you pay for it! Understand?" The red head glared at his green eyed friend, wishing that he had a certain violet eyed person within his reach.

Takeshi sighed. Better not argue with Shinji when he was this mad. Explanations could be left to Koryou... "I get it."

~~~~~~~~

They got to Koryou's place after some time, Shinji looking as if he'd like to murder someone, Shoryo, grumbling and rubbing his eyes, while Takeshi was trying valiantly to smile and keep them from arguing.

A white faced Koryou opened the door before they even had the chance to knock. "Come in quick," he hissed. They shuffled in and as soon as he closed the door, he found himself face to face with a raging Shinji.

"Now you just explain to me why the hell you brought us here in the middle of the night!" he snapped.

"Don't you raise your voice with me you ero kappa!" Koryou's violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I do what I like you little brat!" The two glared at each other, but before the younger could retort back, an amused voice broke into their quarrel.

"Well, I see time hasn't affected the love between you two." They turned to see a black haired woman, attired in unusual clothing with a red charka on her forehead. "Perhaps you'd better come in here so I'll explain."

~~~~~~~~

Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled_. Konzen, Tempou, Kenren and Goku… Koryou, Takeshi, Shinji and Shoryo._ It was good seeing those four together again. Life never was as interesting as when they were united. They didn't look very happy though. Kanzeon looked at them reflectively. They had been silent for some time... Shoryo was stealing glances at Koryou, who was staring at the floor, face covered by his golden bangs. Shinji was looking bewildered, while Takeshi was frowning thoughtfully. Well, she had expected this to happen. Getting back the memory of your past life, or rather, of your past _lives_ never was easy for mortal.

"Uh…Kanzeon?" Takeshi smiled politely at her. He never lost his manners, no matter how many times he was reincarnated, she thought wryly. "_Gomen, but… I mean… exactly why have you told us all this?" _

Ah ha… and interesting question. At last they could get down to business. She grinned at the green eyed man. "Simple… I need you to go on a journey!"

Shoryo brightened up at this, and looked eagerly at Kanzeon. "Cool! Where? To America? Europe? Africa? Do we go by plane or by boat?"

"_Baka_!" hissed Koryou, wishing that he still had a fan to slap Shoryo's head with. The only thing which he could bang on his head was a chair… but those were too expensive to waste.

Kanzeon's grin grew even wider, laughing inwardly, anticipating all the fun she was to have.  "Nope, even better," she said, looking gleefully from one to the other.  
"You guys are going on a journey…." Here she paused dramatically, as four pairs of eyes bore into hers. "A journey, to the past."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And back to the past they go!!! ^_^

I hoped you liked this chapter, and will appreciate any comments :-) Thank you to all those who reviewed! Your honest opinion was welcome, and I will try to improve my style of writing. I am sorry for this delay, but I am currently working on other story, 'Mother and Child'. Will try to update this as soon as possible!


End file.
